


Private Property

by dad_sneeze



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abduction, Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Choking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Screaming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sneeze/pseuds/dad_sneeze
Summary: Accepting a drink from his deranged ex-boyfriend in a shady bar was the biggest mistake Caleb would ever make.





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb was an eager idiot. 

He knew the type of person his ex was and yet he still agreed to go out with him for a simple get together. Jessica, Caleb's best friend, was obviously against the idea of going out to see him since she was the one who gave him the courage to leave in the first place. 

"God, why are you even going? What if he hurts you again?" Jessica probed as Caleb continued to get ready. By the tone of her voice, it was obvious that she was extremely wary and against the idea of him going to see his ex. 

"After three years, I'm sure all those sessions had some effect on him!" Caleb exclaimed, throwing on a midnight blue blazer. Jessica huffed loudly. There was also loud shuffling heard and typing. Caleb slipped on his shoes and then proceeded to fix up his fluffy, blond hair. "Jess, I know you're just looking out for me," Caleb noticed softly. "But really, I'll be fine. I promise!" 

"Caleb, seriously, don't go! You know the type of person Damon is!"Jessica protested. Caleb bit his lip and sighed. He indeed knew Damon well. The guy had a history of mental illnesses such as erotomania and a  _severe_ case of obsessive love disorder. Those were only _two_ of the illnesses which Damon suffered from.

"I gotta go, Jess. I'll see you at uni tomorrow." 

"Caleb, wait—"

Caleb hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket. He glanced at himself one last time in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of place and headed out. He and Damon were supposed to meet up at a bar called 'Red Cupid', a place that Caleb had absolutely no knowledge of. Just what kind of bar was it? It sounded decent enough. Caleb, under the obvious impression that they were gonna get a little tipsy, called for an uber instead of driving. 

If Caleb was being honest, he was absolutely terrified to see Damon; the person who had inflicted more pain than love during their forced long-term relationship. But Caleb was kind and forgiving. Perhaps _too_ kind and forgiving, which was the exact reason why he stayed with Damon for so long. He was afraid to admit that during the period of three years, Caleb missed Damon. He missed his rare, gentle touches and soft kisses along his shoulders and collar bone. 

When Caleb arrived and entered the bar, he was greeted with dim lights and soft, jazzy music. This place was oddly charming. He took a seat at a booth and nervously drummed his fingers against the tabletop. Where was Damon? Caleb bit his lip and nervously looked around. If it weren't for the bar's relaxing atmosphere, Caleb would've most definitely freaked out. If Damon did invite him to a cozy little place like this, maybe he truly had changed? 

"Excuse me," a man called, gently tapping Caleb's shoulder. Caleb turned around and his eyes went as wide as plates. Standing next to him was Damon. The guy was so different! He was damn handsome, that's for sure. Damon had completely changed from a deranged maniac to a refined gentleman. Damon had slick, dark hair, light skin and would've been unrecognisable if it weren't for his stunning blue eyes. "Can I buy you a drink?" Damon offered, taking a seat next to the blond in the cozy booth. He didn't wait for an answer and ordered two whiskeys. 

"You've changed so much," Caleb pointed out, smiling sweetly at Damon before taking a sip of his whiskey. Damon smiled back in acknowledgement and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Can't say much about you. You look exactly the way you did before," Damon remarked. He then swiftly downed his drink. Just as Caleb was about to take it as an insult, Damon spoke again. "Beautiful."

Caleb blushed deeply and looked away. If it weren't for the dimness of the lights, Damon would've seen it. "Well, don't keep me in suspense any longer, man! How the hell have you been?" Damon prodded, smirking at the blond. Caleb took another sip of his whiskey and sighed. He was ready for a load of questions but answered them without a problem. 

"So, how's Jess?" Damon asked, winking at Caleb and ordering him another drink, this time stronger which would easily get Caleb tipsy. Caleb, who was taking in the aesthetics of the bar, looked back at Damon and smiled appreciatively.

"She's great! She's a little rough when it comes to dragging me to classes and slacking off, but she takes care of me," he replied. "I'm happy you asked about her," Caleb added. Damon smiled and quickly grabbed his drink, sliding it over to Caleb who didn't realise the small fizz.

"Sooo, are you two dating now?" Damon asked cheekily, waggling his eyebrows. Caleb nearly choked when he downed his shot of vodka. 

"No! God, no!"

"I'm joking! I know you two have a brother-sister relationship!" 

Caleb and Damon continued to drink, talk and joke like no tomorrow. For the first time in years, Caleb had felt joy around Damon. Perhaps because he was now completely drunk. Damon knew better than anyone that Caleb was a lightweight, which was not a good thing. Like most people, Caleb had the tendency of blurting out nonsense and making wrong choices when he was drunk. He once told Jess about his incredibly huge crush on her back in high school so who knows what kind of stuff Caleb might say to Damon. 

"Hey... did you ever miss me?" Damon asked softly, gently tracing his finger along Caleb's collarbone. With his blazer off, his whole neck and shoulder area was exposed. That flimsy shirt of Caleb's barely covered anything. Ignoring his question, Caleb leaned back against his seat, a sharp pain drilling into his temples. Damon smirked and leaned in, brushed back Caleb's hair before placing his lips against Caleb's exposed collarbone.

Caleb subconsciously moaned upon the feeling and pulled Damon's head forward, running a hand through his black hair. He felt teeth dig into his skin and a tongue running against the now red spot. "This was always your favourite spot..." Damon whispered, pulling Caleb onto his lap and running his hand across Caleb's ass and squeezing.

Damon held the blond close. He buried his face into Caleb's hair and inhaled, filling his nostrils with the scent of him. Caleb didn't mind. It had been so damn long since Damon held him like this. Held him with such tenderness and love. "So warm..." Caleb murmured. Damon chuckled as his other hand ran up Caleb's shirt, gently caressing the smooth and slightly scarred skin. Being in such a comfy and calming atmosphere, it didn't take long for Caleb to pass out drunk while sitting on Damon's lap.

 

 

♠  ♠  ♠

 

 

_'So warm...'_

That was Caleb's first thought upon awakening from the warm light that hit his face. He snuggled into the fluffy pillow and hummed in delight. He would've fallen back asleep if he didn't feel the bed dip in front of him. Thinking it was just Jessica who had barged into his room, Caleb turned around and sighed. "C'mon, Jess, 5 more minutes..." 

"Of course, darling." 

Caleb shot up in panic. Who else was in his room? He looked over to where he felt the dip in the bed and saw Damon sitting there with a smile on his face. "Morning, Cal." 

"M-Morning...?" Caleb greeted awkwardly, still trying to process the events that had happened last night which led him here. The last thing he clearly remembered was Damon handing him a drink. "God, I really am a lightweight..." he muttered to himself.

"Nonsense. You had quite a few drinks, actually," Damon countered. He couldn't have passed out so easily from that one drink. He was a lightweight, but that was absolutely ridiculous. "I didn't expect the drug to work so fast though."

Wait, drug? Now that Damon mentioned it, Caleb did remember seeing a faint fizz in his drink. Caleb felt nauseous thinking about it.

"Get dressed, darling. I'll make us some breakfast." 

It was then Caleb realised that he was missing his clothes, save for his boxers. He pulled up the blankets to cover himself and frowned. 

"I... I think I should head home... I have class today and I told Jess I'd be there," Caleb explained, trying to find his clothes. Damon chuckled and watched as the blond rushed to get dressed. It seemed he couldn't wait to leave. He could see the anxiety and panic on Caleb's face which caused his heart to beat faster and a chill run down his body. 

"Darling, you _are_ home. Don't worry about Jessica anymore. She'll just get in the way," Damon protested, walking over and grabbing ahold of Caleb's hips, pressing his lips against the back of his neck. Caleb flinched and pulled away, wiping away the kiss on his neck. 

"No, I don't want to be here!" Caleb exclaimed, glaring at the taller man. Big mistake. Damon stared at Caleb blankly before slapping him across the face harshly. The impact caused Caleb to fall and his cheek immediately stung afterwards. Tears blurred his vision and ran down his face. 

"Darling, _everything_ I do is for your own good. It seems after all these years you still haven't learnt your lesson," Damon shrugged. He slicked back his hair and sighed. "I'll go and make breakfast. Stay here and be a good boy, okay?" 

Damon slammed the door shut as he left the room. He didn't bother locking it since Caleb knew the type of person he was. If he tried to leave, there'd be major consequences. His cheek still stung and he couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes. All he could do was cry to comfort himself. Jessica was witty, she'd realise he was missing and call the cops, right? While Caleb was thinking of all the available options of escape, there was one thought that would scar his mind for as long as he was held captive. 

**He should've just listened to Jessica.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb forces himself to get re-accustomed to Damon's behaviour and tries to get onto his "good" side.

While Damon had left the room, Caleb was patiently buried in the mattress with a thick blanket over him. Hopefully he could fall asleep and Damon would let him forget about his situation for a little while. He did try to think about his escape, but his mind was clouded with thoughts of what Damon would do to him if he tried to leave. All he _could_ do was wait.

When Caleb heard the door open, he pulled the sheets over his head childishly. He knew it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. He shut his eyes tightly and prayed that this was all just a nightmare and that Jessica would wake him up soon and they'd go to class, talk about his dream during lunch and then just laugh it off. Caleb didn't know how long it would be until he was able to see her again. Getting an snarky remark from her was the greatest comfort he could get and Caleb wish he didn't take it for granted. 

"Come downstairs and eat, darling," Damon insisted, pulling back the blankets to see Caleb's face. Caleb flinched and buried his face into the pillow. He expected a beating, but nothing. "Oh, darling, I've no reason to hit you again. For now," Damon swore. That didn't make Caleb feel any better. "I made your favourites. Just for you," he added. Caleb refused to get up or even open his eyes. Damon grinned at Caleb. His resistance was so cute! Damon climbed on top of Caleb and leaned in, placing small kisses on his cheek. 

"Or if you want, we could do something more... _fun?"_   Damon whispered naughtily into Caleb's ear before gently biting his lobe. His hand trailed lower down to Caleb's stomach before reaching his hips. Caleb turned around and gently pushed Damon away.

"N-No, I-I'll eat!" he wailed frantically. He _definitely_ did not want to do what Damon was suggesting.

"You will? Then come downstairs." 

Caleb sat up and rushed to put on his shoes. "Darling, change into something new. There are some of your old clothes in the closet there," Damon noted, pointing to a sliding mirror door. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He felt so pressured to do anything around Damon, even though he was a fairly patient guy. Caleb slid the door open and picked out some clothes. Some of them looked like they didn't even fit him anymore as they had shrunk in size from being washed.

Caleb shuddered at the thought of what Damon had done to his clothes for them to be washed that often. He sometimes wanted to come back and retrieve his clothes, but if he did, Damon wouldn't have let him leave, and he couldn't bother Jessica anymore, but this time, not bothering her was his biggest mistake. 

Caleb removed his outfit from yesterday and got dressed. He sighed at his outfit. He might as well have worn latex or changed back into his old outfit. The shirt he wore was tight against his skin and sometimes it was difficult for him to raise his arms properly. He sighed in defeat. No way Damon would let him go out for more comfortable clothing. At least not alone. His pants were... very revealing. They were tight and clearly showed the curves of his ass, making him feel naked and extreme discomfort. Damon walked over and wrapped his arms around Caleb's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. He felt Caleb tense up and freeze. "Aw, don't we make a lovely couple?" Damon teased. "We'll go shopping for some new clothes later, okay?"

Caleb said nothing but relaxed a little. Yes, shopping. Going out in public. Damon would never visibly hurt him in public. He would sometimes squeeze Caleb's hand tightly or roughly grab the back of his neck as a warning, but no further than that. 

"C-Can I go eat now...?" Caleb asked quietly, turning his head slightly to look at Damon. Damon smiled and released Caleb.

"Of course you can, darling."

Instead of just walking into the kitchen and allowing Caleb to trail behind him, Damon grabbed ahold of Caleb's hand and practically dragged him over. Caleb, who was only a measly 5'3 while Damon stood a strong 6'4, had trouble keeping up. When the two arrived into the kitchen, Caleb was shoved into a seat and had a plate full of food placed before him on the table. Only by looking at the food did Caleb realise how hungry he was and wasted no time in scoffing down his food. 

Damon watched from across the table as Caleb stuffed his face with eggs, bacon and toast. It was delicious, surprising since Damon never cooked when the two were in a 'relationship'. He'd make poor Caleb cook and clean and do most of his horrendous chores. It was some sort of kink to Damon; watching someone else abide to his every order and live by his rules. A big greasy breakfast was what Caleb needed to get rid of the lasting effects of the drug or whatever Damon had slipped into his drink last night. 

Damon continued staring, watching the way Caleb's lips wrapped around the fork and the way his delicate hands held the cutlery. What else could he do with his mouth and hands? 

Immediately after Caleb had finished eating, Damon could hear soft clinging of cutlery being placed on top of a ceramic plate. He looked up to see Caleb sitting there patiently, eyes focused on the table and anywhere else but Damon. He kept on fidgeting with his shirt. Grey was not a good choice of colour. Because it had been washed so much and shrunk, the shirt had lost its colour and very faintly but noticeably showed Caleb's nipples. He actually needed to go to the bathroom, but he was too afraid to say anything. 

Caleb bit his lip and placed his hands over his crotch to hold it in. If he didn't say anything soon, he was done for. 

"D-Damon..." Caleb whimpered. Damon looked at him. "B-Bathroom..." Caleb whined.

"Ah, of course you'd want to go. Feel free, darling," Damon said, nodding. He watched with amusement as Caleb rushed upstairs. Caleb also took his time in the bathroom as a chance to look for an exit. There had to be a window or something! And to his relief, there was. He opened the window and sighed. God, home was so near. He'd leave, call the police who'd arrest Damon and then take a nice hot shower. Just as he was about to jump out, he heard loud knocking on the door. "Darling~" Damon cooed, now pounding on the door. Caleb didn't know what to do. He could jump out and risk getting caught or injured, or he could gain Damon's trust and have freedom around the house without his constant supervision. Doing something like this was an extremely  _dangerous_ risk. Caleb quietly closed the window and opened up the door to see Damon towering over him. "Ah, you took an awful long time. You weren't thinking of escaping, were you?" Damon asked, looking down at Caleb menacingly. 

"N-No, I-I..." Caleb tried desperately to look for an excuse, but alas, could not think of one. Caleb trembled. He felt like he was gonna fall, his knees felt wobbly, as if his legs were unable to support his weight. 

"That look on your face says it all. Darling, how could you even think of leaving me?" Damon said, lifting up a hand to gently cup Caleb's cheek. The way he said it was more of a warning than a question. Caleb closed his eyes to stop tears from falling. He's never cried this often in his entire life. "You know, what? I'm going to give you a chance to apologise," Damon bargained. 

"How...?" Caleb asked reluctantly. He truly feared for the answer as this was how Damon got Caleb to bend to his every will. Damon grabbed Caleb's wrist and pulled him close. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. 

"Kiss me like you _mean_ it."  

Caleb placed his hands on Damon's chest to push him away or at least put some distance between them, but Damon wouldn't have it. He tightened his grip around Caleb's waist and smirked. "I'm waiting," he warned. 

Caleb looked up at Damon and immediately looked away. His blue eyes pierced right through him. Mustering up all the courage he had, Caleb leaned in and pressed his lips against Damon's. _Like you mean it._ Caleb truly feared for his life if he didn't put more effort into the kiss. He forced himself to gently lick Damon's bottom lip. Oh, boy. That certainly got Damon going. Caleb was then gently pushed back until his back met the bathroom sink. Damon swiftly picked Caleb up and placed him onto the counter. 

This would've been extremely hot and romantic if Caleb truly did love Damon and they were in a good relationship, but Damon was batshit crazy and Caleb was too much of a coward to do anything for himself. Damon soon pulled away and licked his lips. Caleb leaned back against the mirror and wiped his mouth. He could never wash out the taste of Damon's tongue. Caleb and Jess would sometimes brush their teeth together whenever they had a sleepover. He just wanted to go back to campus...

"Jess..." Caleb whispered, forgetting that Damon was right in front of him. "She'll save me..." 

Damon growled at the mention of the woman. He knew that in a way, Caleb was right. Jessica would kill him with her own two hands if she found out that he did Caleb any harm. Perhaps going out in public and visiting her would do the trick. If he could convince her that Caleb was happy and that he was completely sane, then there'd be no need for her to call the police.

Or he could just kill her if he wanted.

 

♠  ♠  ♠

 

"Jessica!" 

There was knocking on Jessica's door.

"Anybody home!"

Which turned to pounding. Very loud and obnoxious pounding that disturbed Jessica of her nap. It took some time for the brunette to get up, but when she finally did, she was _not_ in a good mood. Stupid Caleb, it was supposed to be _her_ that was calling him to get up! Jessica walked over to the door and opened it up, ready to slap Cal's face off, but stopped herself from doing so. The man at her door was _not_ Caleb.

There stood an attractive man, around 6'1 with hair dyed silver and brown eyes. Jessica was speechless. Who was this guy and how did he know her name? "Look, before you say anything, I gotta know, is Caleb with you?" he asked, looking over Jessica's shoulder to try and get a glimpse of her room to find any sign of Caleb. 

"No, he's not. But who are you anyway?" Jessica questioned, looking at him warily. The man ran a hand through his fluffy hair and chuckled sheepishly. 

"Sorry, sorry. My name's Zachariah, but everyone calls me Zach," he replied, holding out a hand, smiling softly at Jessica. Jessica shook Zach's hand, sensing that the man meant no harm. 

"Would you like to come in?" Jessica asked, stepping aside to allow Zach inside. Zach smiled and nodded. He wasted no time in entering Jess's room and taking a seat at a desk. Jessica, being the generous person she was, gave Zach no choice but to drink a freshly brewed cup of tea. She took a seat on her bed and stared at Zach as he took a careful sip of the hot beverage. "So, how do you know Caleb?" Jessica asked before chugging her tea. Zach watched in terror at Jessica didn't even flinch. What kind of psycho drinks hot tea like that? 

"Ah, I thought Caleb would be nice enough to tell you about me," Zach assumed. "I mean, he's mentioned you plenty of times! I've always wanted to meet you because the way he's described you was wonderful! You two have a really nice brother-sister relationship, something I sorta wish I had with my siblings, but I never got around to that, probably because I'm the youngest and no one took interest in me, but that's besides the point."

"Are you gonna answer me or not?" Jessica sighed, rolling her eyes. Zach stopped rambling and chuckled. 

"Oh, silly me. I'm Caleb's boyfriend." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damon shows caleb just how much he loves him B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after 9 years im finally back with more garbage content :)

Complete misery.

That was what Caleb had felt these past few days. He and Damon went shopping, but of course, it was online or within Damon's shady, corrupted neighbourhood. Damon would never let Caleb out of his sight since he knew that escape was the only thing on his mind. 

But now that Damon was out of the house, Caleb was able to have some time to himself. When Damon left, he made sure to lock the doors tightly so that Caleb would be able to wander but not leave. That doesn't mean he couldn't try. In less than 10 minutes, Damon's room was completely trashed. Clothes were thrown everywhere, the windows were sticky with soda or beer and in the middle of all the mess was Caleb. He thought about breaking the windows, but there was no point. Even if the window was broken, he didn't know how to climb down and risked getting seriously injured if he jumped from this height. Then he really wouldn't be able to escape.

Caleb frowned as he looked around the room.

"Shit."

He didn't think about the consequences of the room being trashed. He was in a fit of distress, and now that fear had taken over that distress, he walked back and forth from the bathroom to the bedroom, frantically cleaning up the mess he made. Using one of his old shirts, he wiped the windows clean and neatly folded up Damon's clothes and placed them into a closet. Just as he had finished cleaning, Caleb heard a distant click and the sound of a door opening.

Caleb didn't want to see him.

Childishly, he hid in the closet, hugging his shins and pressing his chin on his knees. Caleb's anxiety grew as footsteps drew closer and closer until they were right outside the closet door.

"Darling, where've you gone?" Damon called playfully, looking around the room. Caleb grabbed a random shirt and held it against his mouth and nose to silence his loud breathing. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed that Damon would go away, but Caleb had no such luck as the closet door swiftly opened to reveal Damon with a crazed smile, his large body towering over Caleb. "Ah, that's my shirt. Did you miss me that much?" Damon jested, reaching in to grab Caleb by the wrist and pulling him close. 

"Ow!" Caleb hissed at the strong grip on his wrist. The way it was tugged caused Caleb's body to jerk forward painfully. "Let go...!" he whimpered, attempting to pull away from Damon who refused to release him. 

"Ah, sorry darling... I just missed you too..." Damon whispered tenderly, embracing Caleb and gently swaying his body. "I couldn't stop thinking about you for the past 3 years, and now that you're mine again I've been meaning to show you just how much I missed you," he said, his voice husky and seductive. 

He slid his hands up Caleb's shirt and trailed his fingers up and down along his spine before moving lower and dipping them into Caleb's pants to caress and gently squeeze his ass. Caleb yelped and again tried to push Damon away with all the strength that he had and for a second, he thought it had worked, but it was really just Damon who had pushed Caleb back so that he fell onto the bed. 

"Damon, please don't..." Caleb begged, his whimpers sounding like a kicked puppy. Damon ignored Caleb's pleas and climbed onto the bed, crawling towards Caleb. He swiftly removed Caleb's shirt and pushed him back against the mattress. Caleb could hear his heart beating out of his chest. Fuck! Was this really happening?! Caleb kicked and trashed. He really would rather die than for this to happen to him!

"Fuck, stop struggling! You're only turning me on more, you know!" Damon growled, unbuckling his belt and using it to tie Caleb's hands together. Damon unzipped Caleb's pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, leaving his bottom half completely exposed. Caleb could feel tears run down his face. No, not this! "Holy shit, you're really sexy..." Damon murmured, running his hands down Caleb's hips. "I love the way you squirm, your hips move so nicely when you do that." 

Caleb felt himself being turned around so that he was on his elbows and knees. "This is a really nice view," Damon pointed out, grinning at the delicious sight. Damon coated one of his fingers in saliva before slowly inserting it into Caleb's ass. Caleb said nothing at this point and buried his face into the mattress, biting his lip and groaning at the extreme discomfort. 

"Not like this..." Caleb whispered to himself as Damon gradually inserted more fingers until he had all 4 fingers thrusting in and out of Caleb's ass. It hurt only for a few moments until it felt pleasurable. Caleb was disgusted. He couldn't control what his body felt and was mad at himself. 

He thought about Jessica and what she had told him what sex would be like. How passionate, intimate and amazing the experience would be for Caleb, how it was supposed to be something special, how it was something he should be excited about. 

None of that would matter now. 

He missed her. He missed him. Jessica was like his sister. Zachariah was the love of his life. Caleb loved and missed both of them dearly, so how could he have let this happen? 

"You're dripping wet. Are you that much of a slut for me?" Damon joked to himself. He removed his fingers and turned Caleb around onto his back, his blond hair falling in front of his face. Caleb panted heavily, keeping his bounds hands close to his chest as a poor attempt to cover himself up. "Darling, you could at least smile a little..." Damon said. From his hard stare and cold tone, Caleb could tell it was a threat. Caleb formed a weak smile as he blinked at Damon with teary eyes. "See? You're so pretty like this!" Damon exclaimed, grinning. 

Caleb said nothing in reply. Damon was sick. Sick in the head. Damon sighed and shuffled forward, unzipping his pants and pulling them down a little along with his underwear. He positioned his cock at Caleb's ass and relentlessly pushed it in. Caleb hissed in pain and immediately attempted to push and kick Damon away. Damon, having no patience at all, wrapped a hand around Caleb's throat and softly squeezed, not enough to cut off his oxygen, but enough to scare him. 

"God...!" Caleb cried, his ass stinging. Fucking Damon didn't even use any lubrication! Damon moaned in delight as he roughly thrust in and out. The friction his dick felt was amazing. The way Caleb's warm insides clenched around him felt so damn good. "Aaah!" Caleb moaned. He quickly covered his mouth, absolutely ashamed of the noise he had made, of what he was feeling. It was even worse when he heard Damon laugh and make lewd comments on it. "S-slow down...!" Caleb panted, tears streaming down his face as he stared at Damon with big teary eyes. 

Damon chuckled and fastened his pace, tightening his grip on Caleb's hips. He dug his nails into Caleb's skin and dragged his fingers down, leaving dark red scratch marks all over him. What Damon loved most about this experience wasn't the sex. It was power. He felt such a strong surge throughout his body, giving him chills.

It felt amazing to have this much authority over a person.

Over Caleb.

Caleb continued moaning and crying as Damon continued to manhandle him this harshly. He could feel his own cock twitching and leaking on his stomach as Damon pounded into his prostate over and over again. He was going to cum soon if Damon kept up his brutal pace. "P-Please...! I-I can't!" Caleb pleaded. He didn't want to cum like this. Not because of Damon. Damon only grinned and chuckled. He watched closely as Caleb arched his back and let out a wail as he came all over his stomach. 

"Oh, how cute... You made a mess all over yourself!" Damon pointed out, briefly stopping just to observe Caleb's pretty face. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat. What a lovely, romantic look on him. Damon reached down to brush back Caleb's hair. He wiped away his tears and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. A tender, sweet and loving kiss. One that made Caleb melt. He closed his eyes and sighed against Damon's lips. Why couldn't things between them be simple? Damon soon pulled away and grabbed Caleb by the arm, pulling him up so that Caleb was forced to ride Damon. He wrapped his arms and legs around Damon and bit his shoulder, preventing him from crying out as he sank deeper onto Damon's cock. 

"D-Don't... I-I came already..." Caleb pleaded weakly. Damon ignored his pleas and resumed thrusting, this time lifting Caleb up and down. "Gahh!" Caleb whined, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his grip around Damon. 

"I haven't cum yet, darling. Don't be selfish, now..." Damon lectured. His thrusts were slower in this position, but harder and rougher. Caleb buried his head into Damon's shoulder and sobbed, wanting this to be over already. He'd moan, cry and gasp but he was ashamed to do so. "Mmm... you feel so good, darling... I'll cum soon if you keep squeezing around my dick like that..." Damon groaned gruffly. "Should I cum inside and fill you up or do it outside all over you?" Damon asked rhetorically. 

"P-Please... don't cum inside..." Caleb requested, his voice croaky and quiet. Damon whined in disappointment but obliged. It was the  _least_ he could do. When Damon was about to cum, he roughly shoved Caleb back against the mattress and shuffled closer to his face. Damon moaned as he jerked himself off. He grunted and groaned loudly when he reached his orgasm, shooting out white streaks all over Caleb's face. Some even got onto his hair. Caleb closed his eyes in embarrassment. How could Damon do such a vile thing? 

"Such a good boy... you're so pretty like this!" Damon praised, tucking away his limp cock and zipping up his pants. Caleb was about to move but Damon stopped him. "Wait, wait! I wanna get a photo," Damon said, reaching for his phone and pointing it directly at Caleb's messy face. Damon moved around, taking multiple shots of Caleb from different angles, making sure that no part of Caleb's body remained hidden from the camera. "There. You did so well for me, darling," Damon praised softly. He leaned in and quickly kissed Caleb on the lips. "Feel free to wash up. I'm gonna go make dinner," Damon said. He stood up and left the room. As soon as he did, Caleb ran into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and sat on the wet tiles. He sighed in relaxation for a moment, indulging in the feeling of the hot water running down his back before furiously scrubbing himself clean. 

He first washed his hair and face, then moved down to the rest of his body, rubbing and washing away the filth on his skin. Would he ever recover from this? Would Damon ever take it easy on him? He wondered what Jessica and Zachariah were up to. He prayed that they were well. They... they'd definitely be coming here to save him, right? Caleb leaned his head back against the glass. He wanted to cry. What else could he do besides cry? Think of a way to escape? No way. Even if he did manage to leave, Damon would find a way of bringing him back and making sure he could never leave again. 

Caleb shuddered at the memory of the last time he tried to leave without Damon's approval. Damon sprained his ankle and threatened to shatter the bone with a hammer. He knew damn well Damon was capable of causing injury and even death. 

If it all comes down to the absolute worst, Caleb could just kill himself. 


End file.
